


我好像在哪见过你

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 利威尔的脑子里一直藏着个名字，埃尔文。早在他能走路之前，甚至在他知道这几个单词的真正意思之前。





	我好像在哪见过你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737034) by [imawarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock). 



利威尔的脑子里一直藏着个名字， _埃尔文_ 。早在他能走路之前，甚至在他知道这几个单词的真正意思之前。

 

 _埃尔文_ 。他不停地想着，渐渐长大成一个少年。他从不曾放弃这份执念，哪怕得到的只是日益剧增的失望和疑惑。而那绝望般的渴望所导致的结果就是拼命想要弄清楚那个人究竟是谁。

 

 _埃尔文，埃尔文，埃尔文。_ 这个名字一刻不停地在他脑子里回响，直到他明白自己的生命中有一个空缺，它需要被填满，即使他不并能理解那是什么，他就是知道自己并不完整。

 

24年过去了，利威尔的生命依旧不完整。他孤身一人，被那不停在脑内重复的名字所击溃：埃尔文。他是谁？利威尔不知道，但他确信他就是那个能够解决他内心谜团的缺失部分，无论他的内心究竟缺失了什么，埃尔文就是那个能填满它的答案。这种说法讲不通，不过他就是如此坚信着，并且知道自己没有疯。他也知道——在他完整的灵魂深处——无论这个埃尔文是谁，那儿都没有他，而利威尔想要找到他。

 

他迫切地想这么做。这种冲动连他自己都不能解释，突然出现在他的脑海中，并且令他坚信这么做是对的。他感觉自己就是为之而生的，但是他又该怎么做呢？这个世界是个巨大的舞台，人们来来往往，更有许多高山和深海在前方等待着他，而他又似乎并没有任何财产能支撑他寻遍世界。仅仅只是想想后勤工作就让他感到希望渺茫，不过幸运的是，这件事这突然变得比他所曾能想象的简单了许多，许多。

 

一天夜里，利威尔做了个梦。在梦里，海浪冲刷着白色的沙滩，一个高大的，金发男人的站在海岸线旁。只是一个模糊的剪影，但那就是埃尔文，利威尔如此深信。那是他吗？当这景象从他的周围消失时，利威尔大声地喊出了那个名字，大声呼唤着他，仿佛能穿过时间将他带回另一个世界。当那个男人听到了他的声音时，他知道这是真的。这从一个疑问变成了绝望，无尽的水，想要让他活下去的可怕请求，埃尔文突然转过身来面对着利威尔，身侧多了个鲜血淋漓的，被咬穿撕裂而成的伤。

 

事情从来没有这么残酷过。利威尔在浑身冰冷的汗珠中醒来，颤抖着，为这之前他从未经历过的可怕梦境。泪水划过脸庞，他不得不大口喘气才能继续呼吸。当他随后跑进洗手间看向镜子时，他竟以为自己的脸上也沾满了血。可惜的是他的脸仍旧干净，没有任何血迹的痕迹。但可以肯定的是，埃尔文在他心中的地位已经重要到了一种连他自己都不能理解的程度。早在他出生之前，他们的命运就已经绑定在一起了。

 

除此之外，还有一片沙滩。就是埃尔文曾经站立的那片沙滩，不知怎的，利威尔知道他一定能在那里找到他。他对此十分确定，几乎立刻就拿出了一半房租钱去买了一张能到达最近的海滩的火车票——离这里有五个小时的路程，不过当他想到这个世界的广阔时，那看起来似乎太近了。

 

在整个旅程中他都是紧张不安的，害怕尽管他觉得他一定能在那里找到埃尔文，他认为他们是互相联系的，而当埃尔文到那里时，他却只是把利威尔当做是一个完全从不相识的陌生人。他禁不住地担心事情会变成他最害怕的那个样子，迫切地想知道埃尔文是不是也能感觉到那胸中对另一个陌生男人的不停呼唤，或者他是不是也像自己一样，会因为脑内不断作响的利威尔的名字而度过一个个不眠的夜晚。

 

如果埃尔文并没有跟他一样的感觉，他又该怎么办？利威尔不知道，但他仍然选择继续前进。下了火车，他迅速地朝沙滩走去，然后突然间，他的眼睛因惊讶而睁大，随即低下了头。他的心开始狂跳而他的腹部也像打了个结一样。当他最终达到了沙滩看着周围的一切，扫视工作台和临近海岸的区域去寻找 一个金发身影时，这就变得更糟了。然而跟他的期望所不一样的是，他除了海鸥和光秃秃的沙丘外一无所获。只有几个人在沙滩上走动——这不过是一个小海滩，而且现在外面也很冷——他开始感到恐慌了。难道是他哪个地方弄错了吗？还是说这一切本就是个错误？又或者说他真的只是疯了？

 

就在泪水快要涌出的边缘，利威尔转了个身，准备尽快离开这片海滩。但是，就在他能迈步之前，他停住了，当他看见他时，几乎要呼吸窒息。

 

埃尔文。他想，眼睛因为震惊而圆睁如碟。他正站在他身后几步远的地方，僵在原地就好像他试图靠近利威尔的意图因为他的突然转身而被打断了一样。他也在用因惊讶而放大的眼睛凝视着他，那双眼睛里的美丽蓝色令利威尔身后的大海都感到自愧不如。有那么一刻，他们就都只是目瞪口呆地看着对方，熟悉感和敬畏之情伴随着救赎感穿过了他们的身体，直到埃尔文做了个吞咽的动作并最终开口道。

 

“利威尔。”他说，以同样的确信感了喊出他的名字，利威尔的心里瞬间绽开了花。

 

他说话的方式已经足够让利威尔知道埃尔文也曾同样梦到过他，也会燃烧生命去渴望某个自己从未见过的人。这个认识对他这个总感觉自己的一生太过孤独的人而言意味着太多了，太令人心安了。几秒的迟疑之后，他向前倾去，双臂绕住埃尔文给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。他不知道这份强烈的渴望是哪来的，但它似乎并没有错——所有的这一切都对极了——就在他要怀疑自己这样抱着一个并不算陌生人的陌生人是不是干了一件错事的时候，埃尔文也紧紧地回拥了他。他将他拥地那样紧，就好像他再也不想让他走掉。这时在利威尔的生命中他第一次感到胸中撕裂般的疼痛停止了。

 

他不知道为什么会这样，但事实如此。他突然间完整了；他已经找到了自己缺失的部分。埃尔文仅仅靠着出现在他眼前就填补了那块空白，尽管他仍还有着许多问题想问，但不知为何，他知道自己早已爱着这个男人。那份感情来自于灵魂深处，他不可能在被拥埃尔文的怀里时还能抗拒它，喜悦和温暖则正在他的胸中膨胀。对埃尔文和有关他的一切的熟悉感强烈到让他为之颤抖。他的头发，他的气味，还有他的手指在他背上某处摩擦的方式——从学术上来讲，这对他都是崭新的。但是他记得这一切，不知为何，他想道，他早在真正见到这个男人之前就已经了解他的一切了。

 

“我的梦指引我在这里能找到你。”埃尔文随后说，他温暖的声音就像浪花一样冲刷着利威尔。

 

他的声音比起利威尔身后的海声都更让人舒适，而且在某种程度上，它成功地平息了利威尔的颤抖，促使他吞了口口水然后向后退了一步，以便能再次地看到埃尔文的脸。

 

“我也是。”他也做出了回答。在想到这真的是他时，利威尔感到了又一阵汹涌而来的救赎感。除此之外，当埃尔文给了他一个微笑时，他还感受到了一种别的东西。利威尔意识到他哭了，与此同时他感受到了也有眼泪即将从自己的眼眶中滑落。他本可以随着自己逐渐膨胀的感情而止住它们，但看着埃尔文那个样子让这变得很难，特别是当他一时冲动伸出手试图擦去埃尔文脸上的眼泪时。这样去触碰一个刚刚见面的人本该是一件奇怪的事，但其实并不是那样的——所有的这一切都不是。事实上，当他呆在埃尔文身边时那感觉是如此的舒适，就像他已经跟他相处了多年一样。

 

明显地埃尔文也有同感，特别是当他主动靠近触摸，举起一只手去抓住利威尔的以便他们能将手指纠缠在一起。

 

他捏了捏他的手，似乎有片刻的不确定他们正在做什么，因为突然间他就松开了他的手并往后退了一步。一个受伤的表情浮现在了他那张迷人的脸上，那让利威尔感到疑惑。

 

“我很抱歉。我不是——”他的话因为利威尔突然握住了他的手而被迫打断。他因为激动而吞了吞口水，他知道自己想要那么做，就像他想要别的所有东西一样。他想要埃尔文，渴望这个男人。强烈到让他的腹部痉挛。尽管如此，这还是跟其他所有事一样正确，甚至比他所做过的任何事都更对。而他能够肯定埃尔文也抱有同样的想法。他已经在长久的生命中不停地思恋利威尔就像利威尔曾所做的一样，当利威尔握住他的手并抬头凝视着他的眼睛时，埃尔文似乎瞬间明白了什么，打消了他的疑虑。他因而再次笑了出来。“我能吻你吗，利威尔？”

 

这个问题让利威尔感到有些眩晕。从某些意义上来说他的确曾期待过这个，伴随着喜悦——真正的喜悦——他感到自己正心花怒放。利威尔点了点头，在埃尔文低下头来的同时踮起脚尖，匆忙地分享了一个亲吻。他的唇和他的怀抱一样温暖，利威尔感觉到了自己正在笑，感受着温暖和满足填满了自己的灵魂。甚至是早先他拼命忍住的眼泪在此时也终于涌了出来。

 

那天晚上，他们光裸的双腿彼此纠缠，床单裹在腰间，凝视着彼此的脸，再次了解了他们不知为何已经知道了的东西。利威尔定定地看着埃尔文的蓝眼睛，问了一个问题，他希望他能对此做出回答:“这一切到底都是怎么发生的？”

“利威尔。”埃尔文道，把手覆在了利威尔的心脏处，脸上露出了一个笑容。“我有一个理论。你相信转世吗？”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文跟这个作者一般的似乎风格不太一样，作者大大其实是个写肉的好手呢。最后再说一点，因为这篇跟我本人的文风相差有点大所以翻译的十分……吃力。有些地方实在是太生硬但我已经尽力了，还是选择原谅我吧。


End file.
